


The Hero Has Fallen

by Zimmercj



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Non-Verbal Link, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), The Hero of Time, This is not Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: I was scrolling through Tumblr the other day and I ran into the idea of a mute/non-verbal Link, and I just really loved the idea from a story standpoint, and it made a lot of sense to me. I wanted to write something happy, but if I did that, I would end up writing something extremely long, and I don't have enough time to devote to that at the moment, and since Tumblr terminated my account for some unknown reason (hopefully it gets reinstated) I'm procrastinating by writing this instead of being on there. I apologize that this is not going to be happy (which you should have guessed from the tags and the title). I apologize if my depiction of being deaf/non-verbal is not accurate, as I am only slightly hard of hearing and not non-verbal.





	The Hero Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for major character death. This fic is not happy in the slightest, and I hope to expand this piece one day when I have more time. Anything in italics is Link thinking to himself.

Flames flicker around Link as he lays on the floor of Ganon's castle. The cold of the stone floor seeps into his bones as he tries to stand, his feet giving out with each breath he takes. His vision blurring with blood as his heart beats on.

"Link!" a scream permeates through the darkness across the castle keep. "You must get up and fight! Link, we need you!" Who was that? What was going on?

... _Zelda_...that was Zelda's voice, calling to him. He must remember who he is fighting for. He's fighting for Zelda, for Saria, for all of Hyrule. 

 _I must get back up, I need to fight, I need to win!_ Link gathers all of his strength, trying to get back onto his feet. He uses his sword to push himself up, only for it clatter to the ground with his spent body on top of it. The weight of his failure seeping into him colder and deeper than either the stone or useless metal ever could. 

"Link, this cannot be the end!" Zelda screamed as she watched him crumple to the ground again. "Link, please! Get up!" Zelda said as tears started to stream down her face as she fell to her knees. 

_Get up...I must get up...I cannot fail everyone...I must see everyone in Kokiri Forest again..._

Summoning all of the strength that the goddesses could grant him, Link manages to stand and take his sword into his hand once more.  _One step, two steps, three steps..._

*clang*

Link looks down to the ground where his sword has fallen at his feet.  _No!_ Link lurches forward to pick up his sword...

"No!" Link heard Zelda scream as he felt his stomach cath on fire. He looks down to see the tip of Ganon's sword poking through his body. He could feel the energy begin to slip from his body as the world grew dark around him. The only thing he could hear were the wails coming from Zelda and Ganon's horrible laugh from behind him. As Ganon withdrew his sword he felt a coolness rushing into his body where the flaming sensation from the sword was only moments earlier. 

 _I'm sorry...I'm sorry!_ Link brought his hand up to his chest to do the circular motion that he had done so much when he was younger growing up in Kokiri. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ were the final thoughts that link had in his mind as he crumpled to his knees and faded into the blackness. 

 


End file.
